


【包橙】休假

by xiutiepie



Series: 单篇合集 [4]
Category: EXO
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:54:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21985141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiutiepie/pseuds/xiutiepie
Summary: ABO/包橙⚠️有🚗
Series: 单篇合集 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1816831
Kudos: 2





	【包橙】休假

“珉锡哥！”

刚结束日常练习出了不少汗，金珉锡皱着眉看着同样一身汗却执意搭着自己肩膀的金钟大

“钟大呀，我流了不少汗呢，这样挨着不难过吗？”

“反正是哥的，我愿意～”

金钟大看上去心情挺不错，哼着自己唱过的ost，捞起T恤下摆往脸上抹汗

“是吗。可是我难过呢，放手。”

“啊wei～ 哥～”

“什么事这么高兴呢，我们倩尼啊。”

躲开金钟大充满汗湿的拥抱，金珉锡随手抽了条毛巾往人脸上一压，顺口转移话题

“啊～！珉锡哥忘记了吗？”

“嗯？什么...”

金钟大左右看了看，成员们不是躺在地上就是趴别人背上聊天，没一个人注意他们这里

眼明手快地把手里的毛巾往金珉锡头上一盖，自己也凑进里头在对方唇上吻了下，又用额头蹭了蹭柔软的脸颊，这才退出来笑嘻嘻地用毛巾帮哥哥蹭汗

“啊～这么说来，明天开始我们有一小段休假呢。做什么好呢...”

金钟大停下手上的动作，满脸期待。金珉锡却歪着头看向旁边

“...要不，来大扫除吧？”猫眼笑眯成了一条线

“啊～珉锡哥啊～～～”

主唱大人委屈的高音简直要冲破练习室天花板了

“好啦好啦，哥开玩笑的。哥知道我们倩尼啊...”

金珉锡伸手轻摩挲小猫的下巴，在他耳边说道，“发情期就是这几天，对吧？”

金钟大蹭了蹭对方的手点点头，虽然是自己主动讨摸，却又害羞的红透了耳朵

“乖～ 哥不是为你空出时间了吗。看来这次发情期，我们倩尼不需要吃抑制剂了呢。”

“嗯、哥...”

金俊勉刚走过来便看见一只卷毛猫正和自家大哥歪歪腻腻，淡淡的信息素混在一起飘散在两人周围，金俊勉瞬间红了脸僵在原地

还是金珉锡瞧见了晾在一旁的人，探出头问道

“俊勉啊，找我？”

金俊勉表情僵硬的笑笑，“哥，练习结束了快回去休息吧，阿姨该进来打扫了。”

“好咧～”

金钟大笑着朝他挥手，金俊勉看见对方颈侧一个微红的小点，脸又红透了

*

回宿舍洗过澡，连都暻秀准备的宵夜也来得及没吃，金·正在兴头上·钟大便拉着哥哥往房间跑，一旁的边伯贤看得仰天直翻白眼

一进房门还等不及到床上，Omeag便急得跟什么似的，浑身散发一股挑逗Alpha神经的信息素把人压在门上亲吻，脾气好的Alpha也笑着由他来

身为一个宠弟狂魔，既然金钟大说什么也不肯乖乖躺在下面，金珉锡自然也不打算强迫他

不就是一开始的位置对换而已，等自家Omega意乱情迷，自己想怎么来还不容易

金钟大终于吻够了，才牵起金珉锡的手把人带上床又兴冲冲的欺身压上，翘着猫咪嘴一遍一遍吻着朝思暮想的身体，金珉锡默默看着，忍不住勾起嘴角

自己这个弟弟，营业起来男友力爆发，私底下一撒娇便舍不得撒手，简直比自己还像可爱的妖精，属于他一个人的妖精

温柔地抚摸那一头卷曲的黑发，金珉锡释出了信息素撩拨着人儿的欲望

Alpha的信息素是甜白酒的味道，初闻只像舌尖尝到了一点略带苦涩的甘甜，但在这气味里浸得久了，酒精的后劲一上来，金钟大只觉得脑袋晕乎乎的，黏呼地舔吻爱人白皙的颈窝，越发舍不得离开

“...唔？”

迷糊间，喉结被一阵湿热温暖的触感给含住，吓得金钟大浑身一颤，对方的气息喷在颈侧有些微微发痒，锁骨则被牙齿不轻不重的咬了一口...

“珉...锡哥、呀啊！”

天生的主唱声带此刻发挥的淋漓尽致，本就偏高的声音喊着爱人的名字，却因快感跑了调，撒娇似得拖着甜腻的尾音

这人究竟得多可爱，好像连在床上的喘息都带着撒娇的波浪符号

这么想着的金珉锡一抬眸，正巧撞上金钟大皱起招牌八字眉，好不委屈

“我们钟大怎么啦？都让你在上面了怎么还不开心？”

“哥...”

只见Omega瘪着嘴躲开了想抚摸他脸的手，俯身用略为干燥的唇在精壮的胸肌上厮磨，讨好般伸舌轻舔淡粉色乳粒

“不是说好哥先别动的嘛...”

猫爪向下伸去，沿着腹肌线条一路溜到已经鼓起的地方，手指小心翼翼的在上头轻弹打转

金珉锡轻笑了几声，在他耳边说了句话

Omega低着头没有吱声，代替回应的是更加浓烈的信息素。金珉锡伸手轻触他红透了的耳朵，温热的触感让下身莫名窜起一股燥热

用手臂撑起上半身，金珉锡顺势搂着金钟大，分开白皙的双腿让人儿坐在自己盘起的腿间吮吻着对方的唇一面把手伸进因姿势敞开的白色浴袍，指尖在囊袋上搔刮了两下

“哼嗯...”

金钟大哼唧了声扭动着，不知是抗议还是舒服，金珉锡把头埋在Omega的颈部，用犬齿轻蹭散发香味的腺体，一面继续用三只手指拿住了柔软的囊球捏弄把玩，身上的人儿瞬间没了力气，两只精瘦的手臂颤抖着放在对方锻炼良好的胸肌上，猫爪有一下没一下挠着白皙滑嫩的皮肤

“哥、哥...别...轻点...啊！哼...”

“别轻点...那这样够用力吗？”

“咿呀啊！”

手指从囊袋滑到根部轻轻按压，在两处来回玩弄，恶质的避开了最敏感的地方

浴袍内的肉茎难受似地顶着布料一颤ㄧ颤的，顶端因快感变得湿润，焦急地沾湿了一小块颜色，浓郁的拿铁香不知不觉布满整个房间

“嗯...珉、嗯...哥...哥...”

“...怎么啦？”

细细品尝着因为发情期弥漫在空气中，那股奶味十足的拿铁香气，金珉锡宠溺的吻着怀里的Omega，手也没有闲着，依旧轻轻刮搔着对方的囊袋和大腿内侧，不轻不重的快感磨得Omega简直快受不住的哭出来了

“呼...哥、过份...我...我、已经...”

金钟大焦躁的扭动着身体，下身不自觉贴近金珉锡轻轻扭动，一双湿漉漉的眼睛眨呀眨地

“珉锡哥...嗯...”

用脸颊蹭蹭对方，金钟大伸出小舌含着他的下唇咿咿呀呀地撒娇，说不出口的邀请只能化作一次又一次呼唤对方名字的声音，软的像水一样

金珉锡的喉头不自觉滚动了一下

“...真可爱呀，我们钟大尼。”

“耶？嗯...！”

金钟大被这个陌生的称呼愣住几秒，小嘴儿可爱的张在那里，被金珉锡一口吻住后瞬间被压在了身下

金珉锡一把扯开碍事的浴袍扔到床尾，俯身继续吻着金钟大，手指一面对着人儿右边的乳尖又扯又压灵活地玩弄，还不时用指甲轻刮，另一边虽然没有被抚慰，却也像想被疼爱似的坚挺起来

“啊！哥、不行...这样、太...”

金钟大不住地摇头，身体兴奋地泛着粉色，再加上被Alpha不停释出的信息素撩拨得不行，一下太过强烈的快感让他在愉悦和痛苦间载浮载沈

“这么舒服吗？”

金珉锡含住金钟大的耳垂吸吮，柔声问道

“嗯...舒、舒服...啊！哥！那里、不！”

乳头的刺激还没停下，Omega湿滑的后穴忽然被两只手指用力撑开，顿时爽得浑身颤抖，发出一声甜腻高亢的呻吟

空气中拿铁香气瞬间达到最浓郁的状态，金珉锡知道身下的Omega正式进入发情状态了，手指就着自动分泌的液体探进小穴，熟门熟路地找到离穴口约两个指节的地方开始重重地按压转动

“呀啊啊！”

敏感的地方被用力欺负，金钟大感觉有一阵电流窜过全身直冲而下，下腹猛地缩紧，颜色漂亮的阴茎颤抖着喷发，混浊的白液飞溅到自己和金珉锡的腹部，还有几滴落在了胸口

“哈、哈啊...哈啊...”

金珉锡轻吻对方的眼皮，一手轻抚微微抽搐的大腿根部贴心的试图缓解Omega高潮后强烈的余韵，但插在里头的手指却也继续不安份的动着

“这就射啦？舒服吗？”

“哈...哼嗯...”

金钟大闭着眼睛粗喘，因为进入发情状态再加上体内的手指有意无意的按压，刚发泄完的性器又颤巍巍地挺立起来，顶在金珉锡沾着精液的腹部

金珉锡满意地低头欣赏自己的作品

身下人儿两边的乳珠都被舔咬得嫣红还带着水光，浊白的液体散落在胸部和腹部，散发Omega好闻的信息素香气，因为喘气起伏的身体动作让精液随着美好的肌肉线条滴下，那姿态凌乱而情色，看得金珉锡口干舌燥，眼神又暗了几分

“钟大...”

对上Omega还有些涣散的视线，金珉锡有些沙哑的开口

知道对方也情动了，金钟大把头埋进哥哥颈窝，猫爪向下伸去，一阵金属撞击声后皮带扣环从中间松开落在床上。隔着内裤轻触里头的硬热，Alpha可观的尺寸散发惊人的热度，金钟大忍不住咽了口口水

金珉锡沾起腹部上的精液抹在自家的性器顶端往生殖腔口轻轻磨蹭，引得人敏感地哼叫

“想要我进去吗...？”

“呜...”

虽然不是第一次做了，自己也不是被动的个性，但每次到了这重要关头金钟大就是别扭地开不了口

直接说想要，总觉得好像哪儿的自尊碎了一地，可实际上确实是想要得不得了。偏偏他的珉锡哥总爱问这问题，活像只要他说个不字就会真会提裤子走人

见着害羞的Omega咬唇不吭声，金珉锡也不着急，牵着他的手脱下自己的内裤让硬得发紫的阴茎弹出，又引导他包覆住肉茎顺着前列腺液上下摩擦，舒服地靠在人儿耳边断断续续轻喘

“哈...我们倩尼的手....好可爱...很舒服喔...”

哥哥软嫩的喘息被灌进耳里，可怜的金钟大被逼得小脸红的快滴出血了

“啊...就、就哥自己...太狡猾了...”

“怎么会...”金珉锡轻笑了下，伸手捞过湿滑的性器和自己的包在一起重重摩擦，“哥哪舍得自己舒服？可是哥不知道倩尼怎么样才舒服啊...这样可以吗？”

“嗯、不！只有那、的话...我...！”

性器被摩擦很舒服，可是只有前面的话不够，远远不够。Omega终于受不了地代着哭腔向只有这种时候性格特别恶劣的Alpha求饶

“插、插进来嘛...啊嗯！我、我要珉锡哥的！...别、别欺负我、了...呜...呜呜...”

眼看自家Omega真的要哭了，金珉锡终于停止戏弄，低头亲吻他的眼睛

“好了、别哭了...现在就给你。”

“嗯...嗯呀？！”

才因为下身的刺激停下而松口气，Alpha却猛地将肿胀得不行的硬热直接插入后穴最深处，肉刃凶狠地擦过敏感点后撞在了生殖腔口，凶猛的快感让金钟大克制不住拔尖的呻吟

“嗯呀啊啊啊！”

“呼...”

肉壁因紧张瞬间咬得死紧，金珉锡有些痛苦又舒服的喟叹出声，沙哑着声音问道，“钟大...还好吗？”

“太、太深...哥、坏...”

“抱歉...我太急了，先出来一点吧...”

“呀啊！不要、不！”

金钟大忽然大叫道，双腿缠上金珉锡的腰不让对方退开

“唔、钟大呀？”

“哥...不、不要走...进...来...嗯...”抱住了Alpha的脖子，Omega模仿对方咬自己腺体的动作啃了下对方的后颈，又舔了舔那浅浅的牙印以示讨好

“...嗯、嗯啊...让我用后面射嘛...珉锡...”

他绝对是故意。Aplha被直白的话语刺激得一时没忍住，爆发出量不少的信息素直冲Omega的感官，彷佛全身的毛孔都被挑逗着打开接受源自Alpha的情欲，Omega含着性器的后穴敏感地流出更多液体润却又同时缩紧，内壁蠕动着彷佛在催促对方的动作

掐住了Omega精瘦的腰肢，金珉锡就着湿滑的液体将性器腿到穴口，让肿胀的龟头撑开穴口的皱褶又猛地整根推进，恶狠狠地撞击生殖腔口，接着又退出、持续这个节奏不停顶弄

金钟大被顶得从喉咙发出尖叫，慌乱喊着哥哥的名字还差点咬到舌头，偏偏金珉锡又伸手去揉弄前面的红樱，对一边用像要拧下来力道掐着，却硬是不去碰另一边，金钟大被磨得受不了只得自己颤抖着手去碰被冷落的那颗乳尖

“钟大好色喔。”金珉锡轻笑道

“啊...明明是、哥不碰...”

“呵，坏小子。”

金珉锡不置可否，就着插入的姿势抬高对方的腰，抬手往那圆润的股瓣扇了一掌

“噫啊！”

没想到会被这样对待，羞耻又莫名爽快的感觉让金钟大惊叫了一声后忽然哭了出来，身后的Alpha轻揉那块泛红的肌肤，一面低头吻去他眼角的泪水，眼里混杂着兴奋和心疼

“疼吗？还是爽？”

“呜...不、不要...”

“不说吗？不说我就继续打啰？”

被Alpha在耳边的低语震得浑身哆嗦，金钟大甩着头胡乱哭叫着，“不要、不要打了、疼...也很爽啦哥快动动呜呜啊——”

金珉锡满意的吻了下身下的人，继续大力挺动腰

被欺负得有点过头，Omega浑身敏感又爽的不行没被顶几下生殖腔就痉挛着射了第二次。空气中两人混在一块儿的浓烈香气让Omega像醉酒一样，在余韵里久久回不了神

Alpha在紧致的肉穴里狠插了几十下，将性器卡在生殖腔口灌进自己滚烫的液体

刚高潮的Omega被烫得腰肢抽搐不住地颤抖，射了两次的性器已经射不出东西了却仍直直挺立着，看上去可怜又色情

最后是金珉锡抽出半软的性器和他的握在一起快速撸动了一阵，金钟大才尖叫着射出些透明液体后瘫软在床上失去意识

*

激烈的情事让金钟大累得隔天一根手指都动不了，要不是Alpha耐心的哄着又一勺一勺的喂根本连碗粥都没法儿吃

虽然昨晚爱干净的金珉锡用热毛巾替他大致擦了身子，少许残留的汗和精液还是让金钟大浑身不舒服，躺了一阵觉得稍微有力气了便急忙到浴室清洗，刚踏进浴室便迎面扑来蒸腾的雾气，人儿愣了一下随即反应过来

“喔、钟大啊。”金珉锡裸着上身从浴室出来，“热水放好了，洗下身体进来泡一泡吧，可以缓缓酸痛。”

“内，谢谢哥...”

说到酸痛两个字金钟大的脸莫名有些发烫，脱了衣服准备进去清洗，余光瞥见了一旁的金珉锡

此时Alpha正背对着自己，背上数道昨夜源自自己的欢爱痕迹一览无遗，艳红色抓痕因白皙的皮肤显得特别扎眼，金钟大下意识握紧拳头，眼睛泛起一层雾气

金珉锡正念叨着没规矩一面弯腰拾落地上不知是谁的T恤，忽然从背后被抱住，一只小爪子还不规矩地探进棉裤里戳弄沉睡的器官

Alpha被挑逗得浑身震了下，转身抬起小猫的下巴假意一瞪，“不是累了？这么快又想要了？”

Omega不满地噘嘴，“我可是发情期呢，多做几次有什么不可以？”

“是是是，当然可以。”金珉锡笑着把人打横抱起走进浴室

“要几次都给你。”

*

“所以说这样休假到底有什么意义嘛。”

“嗯？”

满脸愁容的经纪人把手机的画面拿到自家艺人眼前晃了晃，上面是和金钟大的经纪人的对话串，说是金钟大需要多休息一天问能不能把广播行程排后些

“不就是每天做个不停，身体根本没在休息...”

“身体没休息可心灵治愈了啊，”金珉锡舒舒服服的躺回椅子上闭眼休息，脑中浮现Omega在床上的媚态，嘴角止不住地上扬

“这才是真正的休假呢。”

end


End file.
